Total Horror Battle
by Lightningbabe
Summary: the tdi cast has to fight eachother dressed as killers, instead of katie and sadie its Lily and Abby and they share similar secrets which Lily has a hard time keeping. Review!
1. Round 1

Total Horror Battle

It was a quit morning at camp Wawanakwa, all the campers were asleep until...

"Morning campers!" screamed by Chris over the speakers "Today's challenge is a "spooktaculer" battle; all will be explained at breakfast."

"(Yawn) this won't be like phobia factor _again_?" said by Abby. She was a white girl (Not literal) with light brown hair that goes past her shoulders parted to her right with bright green eyes and two strip like burn scares over her left eye.

"Most likely not, Chris is not like that." said by Lily. She was literally white with pale blonde thin hair that slightly curled and made her look almost average. She had sparkling sky blue eyes.

"Plus he said battle, which means we'll be fighting." Gwen said then licking her hand and wiping down her hair into place.

In the Mess Hall~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Abby just got her um… breakfast when she looked for a seat.

"Abby, sit with me." Noah said waving his hand to catch her attention.

"Sure, thanks." She said sitting next to him.

"No problem." He says blushing.

Confessional~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Noah - "(sighs in happiness looking up in his own little world) Abby…"

Abby – "Noah is so nice to me and he is cute, but there one problem. What is it? Another guy, I think this other guy is cute too, but he is annoying. He is always making catcalls… I think that's what it's called. Is it? Anyway I don't think he's that bad he just has a big ego. And we have a few things in common."

End of confessionals~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Campers!" Chis comes in wearing a hockey mask "Today's challenge is a real scream, today you will be fighting each other but here's the twist, you will be dressed as famous killers, for example… ABBY! You will dress as …FREDDY KRUEGER! (Abby spits out her drink and it sprays onto Lily) "LILY you will be dressed like …JASON VOORHEES!" (Lily gasped) She looks at Abby who is glaring at her.

"Chris, can Lily and I talk outside?" Abby says keeping her eyes on Lily.

"Be my guest." Chris said swaying his hand to the door. Lily and Abby walk out the door. Everyone stares in confusion, all but Duncan who just smiles.

Outside~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lily! What did you say to Chris?"

"I um… kind of… um… told Chris about who our fathers were…"

"YOU DID WHAT?" Abby screamed so load everyone could hear her. Everyone expect Duncan who just chuckled, stared at out the window in even more confusion.

Confessional~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris- "Hahaha… I bribed Lily into talking with a bag of gummy bears hahaha too funny!"

Abby- (Abby is wearing skin tight khakis pants with a red and green striped strapless top with non-connected sleeves also red and green and a clawed glove, she is see adjusting the dusty old hat on her head) "Lily… is going to die."

Lily- (Lily is wearing skin tight jeans with a gray shirt and a dark green hoodless sweatshirt with a white hockey mask, with the red symbol, that only covers her upper part of her head exposing her nose and mouth, and a machete strapped to her hip. She is seen eating with a gummy bear in one hand and a large sack in the other hand.) "Hmhmhmhm gummy bears!"

Duncan- "Lily you really messed up. She cannot keep a secret, she already told me and to me I think Abby's secret makes her even hotter than before."

Noah- "Man, what was that about? I don't understand how dressing up like Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees caused Abby to yell like that? Hmmm."

Heather- "Abby and Lily are hiding something and whatever it is, it is big. I'm going to find out what it is!"

Noah- "Now that I think about it, Duncan didn't seem the least bit surprised as if he saw it coming! …I'm going to ask Duncan a few questions."

End of Confessionals~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"OK, let's get back to the list.

Duncan- Michel Myers

Noah- Jigsaw Killer

Justin- Leatherface

Tyler- Johnny

Heather- Kayako

Harold- Norman Baits

Owen- Hannibal

Izzy- Chucky

Ezekiel- Ghostface

Trent- Sweeny Todd

Courtney- Pennywise

Gwen- Repo man

Dj- Sam

Geoff- the fisherman

LaShawna - Candy ma- umm girl

Cody- Jack the ripper

Bridgette- Bloody Mary

Beth- Pumpkinhead

Eva- Harry Warden

Lindsey- Ester

Confessionals~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gwen- "Seriously Chris? Is that the best you could do? Also the guy's name is Jack; just because he says "Heeeres Johnny!" doesn't mean his name is Johnny. Its jack. Jack!"

Courtney- "A clown? A CLOWN! I am not dressing up as a clown!"

End of confessional~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone is dressed in their costumes and are standing next to a boxing ring.

Chris- "Round 1 first goers are… Bloody Bridgette vs. Repo Gwen!"

Bridgette is seen wearing a white gown covered in fake blood with her hair down welding a plastic butcher knife. Gwen is seen wearing black pants with long boots and unlike the repo man, Gwen's jacket only goes to her hips with long gloves that clip onto loops on her shoulders and on the right arm it has a GeneCo. Logo on it, she is also wearing a helmet with a light inside that shows her eyes and is welding a toy scalpel. Bridgette throws the first punch hitting Gwen in the head dislocating the helmet. Gwen moves the helmet back into place then swings the plastic scalpel at Bridgette. Bridgette dodges. The fight continues with punches and attacks with the plastic weapons until Bridgette stabs Gwen in her stomach. Gwen yelps lurching forward and turn away from Bridgette. "Omg Gwen! I'm sorry, did that hurt?" Bridgette says going over to Gwen's right to check on her best friend. "Yeah, but not as much as this." Before Bridgette knew it Gwen quickly turned around swinging her arm from under sending Bridgette off her feet crashing to the ground knocking her unconscious.

"The winner! Repo Gwen! And our next goers are… Lily Voorhees vs. Geoff the fisherman!"

Geoff is seen wearing a yellow fishing jacket and hat hold a rubber hook. Geoff swings the hook at Lily but stops 1 centimeter away from her face then pulls the hook away saying, "I-I'm sorry dude but I can't hurt Lily. She is the second most awesome person on the island. Behind my bridgeybear." "Aaaaawwwwwwwww." Bridgette says sitting on a stump holding an icepack to her head. "Come on man the viewers want action." Chris whined. "Ow, I know what to do." Lily says then lifts Geoff off the ground and throws Geoff into a tall tree. Geoff is seen hanging on a branch by the rubber hook. "Don't worry dudes, I'm fine. I'll be down in a few."

"Ok, I guess Lily Voorhees wins. Now next up is… Eva Warden vs. PumpkinBeth? Well this will be boring."

Eva is seen wearing a black suit with some kind of hazard helmet thing holding the butcher knife Bridgette was using before. Beth is seen wearing a black spandex suit with black sneakers, gloves, and a carved pumpkin on her head and is holding a big plastic kitchen knife. Beth charges at Eva. When Beth is 2 feet away Eva sticks her fist out and Beth crashes into her fist, breaking the pumpkin, falling to the ground unconscious.

"Like I said "boring." Next up, who I hope make this interesting, are… Abby Krueger vs. Tyler Nicolson!

Tyler is seen wearing a blue shirt with buttons with a red jacket and jeans holding a toy axe. Tyler swings it over head. When it hit Abby's head it made a squeak noise. Abby gave a blank face before bursting out laughing. She laughed for a minute before saying "Alright let's get this over with." Then she whipped her clawed hand at Tyler actually cutting into his skin (DON'T worry it was not deep, it's like scrapping your leg) Tyler yelped before saying "Hey careful Abby, you cut into my skin!" Abby then punched him with her unclawed hand sending him crashing onto a trunk of a tree. You could hear Geoff falling down the tree before falling on Tyler. Geoff sits up and says "Hey thanks for catching me dude." Tyler just groaned.

Chris- "Now that was epic! Way to go Krueger, now next is… Sweeny Trent vs. LeatherJustin! (I know lousy name -.-)

Chef- "Chris, where in the world are you coming up with who fights who?"

Chris- "I'm just pulling names out of a hat."

Gwen-"That explains why it sucks so much."

Chris-"Can we start the fight already?"

Trent-"We weren't supposed to start yet? Oops." Tent is stand with one foot on defeated Justin's back.

Chris-"Man that was fast!"

Gwen-"Wow I didn't even notice anything."

Confessional~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Justin-Justin is wearing a bloody apron and a mask made of brown leather "Of course you didn't Gwen. Because it was posed." Justin breaths in. "Pew, why does this smells like an old chair." Scene switches to a video of a chair with a big hole in it.

Trent-"It was good idea. I get farther in the challenge _and _it will be easier to fight because I'm not bruised up."

End of confessionals~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris-"Ok next up is… Kayaheather vs. Chizzy!"

Heather is wearing a short white dress with pale white make-up with black around her eyes. Izzy is wearing overalls and has stiches on her face drawn by a marker and is welding a knife. Izzy jumps at Heather but Heather ducks. Heather tries to punch Izzy but is she moves her head and bites Heather's arm. "Oow, ok ok you win ow someone get her off me!" Abby then climbs into the ring, stands behind Izzy with a mad look on her face with her arms ready to attack then within a blink her expression changes into a smile and starts tickling Izzy. Izzy immediately let go of Heather's arm.

Heather-"Aug finally. Now I can take this dumb make-up off."

Chris-"No you can't."

Heather-"What do you mean?"

Chris-"You have to wear your costume all day, that's including to bed, even hats or mask, or you get kicked off the island." Everyone but Lily and Izzy groans.

Confesstionals~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heather-"What!"

Gwen-"The!"

Abby-"Duck!"

Duncan-"This is a joke!"

Courtney-"There is no way…"

Justin-"… in the world…"

Eva-"… that I am wearing this all day _and _night!" Points to helmet in hand.

Abby-"No matter how sexy I feel!"

Lily- clapping hands "Yaaay! I feel prettier with the mask on."

Dj-"Well at least I'm already in pajamas."

Beth- Her head is covered in squashed pumpkin "My mask broke."

Noah-"I'm just glad I'm not dressed as the weird puppet."

End of confesstional~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris-"Alright let's get going, next up is Zekeface vs. JigNoah!"

Ezekiel is dressed exactly like ghostface including the knife. Noah is wearing a red hooded cape holding a fake knife, the cape covers Noah's body, and Noah's head is tilted as a shadow covering Noah's eyes. Zeke tries to hit Noah, but Noah steps back missing the hit. Zeke moves forward throwing hits as Noah steps back missing each hit until he backs into the ropes. Nothing happens until Noah makes a smirk then pulls his hand out of the cape and jesters Zeke to come. This enrages Zeke and he pounces. Noah swiftly moves out of the way causing Zeke to fall out of the ring. Everyone has a surprised face except Abby whose tongue is sticking out of her mouth.

Chris- "Wow. Ok I just Noah wins. Next is …Harold Bates vs. LaCandy?

Harold- "What? LaShawna? No, I forfeit. There is one way I would hurt my love life." All the girls aw.

Chris- "Fine, your lost. Next up is… Estdsey vs. Courtneywise."

Lindsey is wearing a blue dress (don't know what the dress is called) and is wearing low pigtails. She is holding a lighter. Courtney is wearing a clown suit (includes a wig) and is holding a plastic knife. Everyone is laughing at Courtney. Lindsey walks over to Courtney saying "Courtney you look so funny. Do something funny!" Courtney growls at Lindsey, but Lindsey only giggles. When Lindsey stops laughing she looks at the lighter and turns it on. "Excuse me Chuck, but what am I supposed to do with this. Lindsey accidentally holds it up near Courtney's wig and it catches on fire. Courtney runs out of the ring and dunks her head in a barrel.

Chris- "Looks like Courtney's out."

Courtney- "What do you mean I'm out!"

Chris- "You left the ring. So next up… Dj vs. Duncan Myers."

Dj is wearing orange footy pajamas and a sack with two buttons as eyes and holding a pop with a big bite in it. Duncan is wearing a blue janitor but his mask sticks to his skin and slightly exposes his mouth. Duncan positions his arms in front of him like he was about to attack with a devilish smile on his face. Duncan slowly starts to walk over to Dj. Dj starts to get more and more scared closer Duncan gets. Duncan is now standing in front of trembling Dj, he shouts "Boo!" Dj screams and runs out of the ring and keeps running for who knows how long.

Chris- "Duncan wins!"

Abby- "Chris, should someone go get Dj?"

Chris- "He'll be fine. Next up Cody the ripper vs. Hannibal Owen!"

Cody is wearing a cape and a top hat holding a plastic knife. Owen is wearing an orange prison suit and that face mask thing Hannibal wears holding a plastic fork and spoon. "This fight is for a cute curly blonde on the island." Cody says holding the knife up. Owen starts to drool through his mask then charges at Cody. Cody gets scared and runs out of the ring realizing Owen is actually trying to eat him. Owen chases Cody out of the ring.

Abby- "Chris!"

Chef- "I'll take care of it." Chef pulls three tranq needles out of a medical bag and chases after Owen and Cody.

Lily- "Uuuhhhh how won?"

Chris- "They're both."

Lily- "Why?"

Chris- "Other than you, Abby, and Gwen. Everyone suck and they wouldn't be any better."

Confessionals~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Abby- "What a jerk."

Lily- "Omg I hope Cody is ok. I never really thought of anything about until now."

End of confesstionals~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris- "Well that was the end of round one. Tune in next time for round two and next time I'll throw a few things in to make it interesting, next time on TOTAL! HORROR! BATTLE!

Ok, please tell me how I did. Should I keep going? Should I stop? TELL ME! I need to know!


	2. Round 2

Total Horror Battle

Chris- "Welcome back to round 2 of Total. Horror. Battle. And this time I added a few surprises. First up is Lily vs. Gwen!

Lily and Gwen start to fight. They hit, kick, and dodge for a while until Gwen hit Lily in the eye with the plastic scalpel. "Ow, my eye!" Lily says then looking at Gwen with anger with the one eye closed. Then Lily hits Gwen sending her flying crashes into sleeping Owen and falls forward. Owen is strapped down on one those portable restrainer things (like the one heather was on in the animal hunting challenge) and had three tranq needles in his neck.

Gwen- "Thanks."

Chef- "No problem." Cody walks up past Chef.

Lily- "Cody!" she runs to Cody and gives him a hug.

Confesstionals~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heather- "Ok there is no way a normal person could do that, if you can call anyone here normal or even _human._ Lily and Abby are very secluded to each other sometimes. I **will** find out what it is."

Eva- "Wow I thought my brother and I were strong."

Izzy- "Wow that was cool. Looks like you have competition Michael. Hey Michael I miss you I wish you would come omg that would be so cool-"

Trent- "I'm glad Gwen is ok, if chef didn't show up Gwen could have been hurt. I hope I won't have to go up against Abby in the future." Chuckles a little.

Cody- "Thank you Owen, Lily is finally noticing me. Woohoo."

Lily- "Omg when I didn't see Cody at first I freaked out but then I felt better when I did see Cody. (Starts to blush) Have you ever notice that… Cody is really cute."

End of Confesstional~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris- "Ok next up is Abby vs. Eva, This should be interesting."

They start to hit each other than Abby tackles Eva and roll around on the ground until Eva kicks Abby off to the other side of the ring. Eva tries to hit Abby but she dodged, got up, and twisted Eva's helmet so she couldn't see. Abby plays with blind Eva leading her to the side of the ring. Than kicks Eva off of the ring.

Chris- "Nice going Abby, you actually know how to make things interesting."

Lily- having Chef treat her eye "What about me?"

Chris- "You too Lily. Ok next up is LaShowna vs. Izzy."

LaShowna tries to hit Izzy but she dodges and hits LaShowna across the face. LaShowna tries to her again. Izzy again dodges and hits LaShowna. This continues until LaShowna is standing there swaying back and forth. Izzy pokes LaShowna and she falls backwards.

Harold- "LaShowna!" He runs over to LaShowna then turns his attention to Izzy with anger. "You hurt LaShowna and now you will face my kun-" He was interrupted by Izzy hitting him in the face. Then she walks out of the ring with a bored look on her face.

Chris- "Good job Izzy. Next up is Noah vs. Lindsey."

Lindsey holds her fist up like the boxers do. But Noah just wanted to get it over with.

Noah- "Hey look it's Justin Bieber!" Points past Lindsey.

Lindsey- "Where?" Looks for Justin.

Noah- "Over there better go get him."

Lindsey- She jumps out of the ring running to find Justin Bieber.

Chris- "Well that was stupid. Next up is Duncan vs. Trent! Please be good."

Trent and Duncan immediately get into a swo- uh knife fight, it continues until Duncan knocks Trent's knife out of his hand then grabbed Trent by the back of his shirt and the belt loop of his pants and lifted him into the air. Trent shouts "Hey easy man don't do anything crazy!" Then Duncan threw him over the ring.

Gwen- She runs to Trent "Trent! Are you ok?"

Trent- "Yeah, I am now." They both blush.

Chris- "Excellent work Duncan!" Duncan blows a kiss to Abby but she crosses arms and turns her head away with an "hmp" noise in rejection. At the same time looks shocked that Duncan would blows a kiss to Abby and glares at her in jealousy. "Ok let's go on to round 3."

Abby- "Chris there's a problem; there are 5 people left how is _everyone_ going to fight?"

Chris- "How about the first two I pick out of the hat will fight then the next three will have a three way fight. So next up is Abby vs. Duncan!" (Puts hand next to the side of his mouth) "And this time I think we should add that special surprise."

Abby runs at Duncan but the interns pour a red substance into the ring causing Abby to slip and falls on Duncan.

Abby- "Ahg Chris!"

Chris- "What it's just corn syrup." Abby growls baring her fangs.

Duncan- "Am I the only one getting turned on by this?" Abby gets surprised by what Duncan says for a moment then turns her attention to him growling baring her fangs but this time her eyes glow blue (Can you guess why?(-;). Duncan still keeps a smirk on his face then he kisses Abby on the nose. Her angered face turns into a cross-eyed confused expression.

Courtney- "You get off him you f**king whore!" Courtney is hanging half over the rope, Lily holds onto Courtney's feet so she won't jump in.

Abby- Mad again "Shut up b***hwise!" (Get it?) Duncan takes this to his advantage and flips them over now on all fours. Abby Glares at him then kicks him over her sending him over the ring.

Chris- "Not trying to be rude really but can't you try to play the game a little longer?" Abby walks away as Chris announce the next round. She heads towards the confessionals her hands in her pockets and an almost sad look on her face.

Confessional~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Abby- she sighs "I-" She stops to think. "I thought… Noah seemed like the _definite _guy for me; of course Duncan was always flirting with me. But I just ignored him, but when he kissed me, even if it was just a kiss on the nose, it made me feel… strange in a way." Suddenly she hears Dj screaming from the distants.

Outside the confessional~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Abby slams the door open looking around for Dj. She does see him but can hear him getting louder. She walks out of the confessional and sees Dj run by but puts her foot in the way and he trips.

Abby- "Dj chill out you're ok."

Dj- "I am?"

Abby- "Yes, now let's go Lily probably kicked Noah and Izzy's butts by now."

Dj- he gets up. "Izzy _and _Noah's?"

Abby- "Yeah since there were 5 left the last round had to be a three way. Come on lets go."

Now at the ring~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Abby and Dj get back there Lily is stuck in the middle between Izzy and Noah. When she notices Abby is back she grabs Izzy and Noah by the back of their heads and slams them together. Abby cringes at it hoping Lily didn't kill them. She hears groaning and feels a little relief.

Chris- "Great job. Well folks looks like Abby and Lily are our final two. Who will win? Who will lose? And why do I have the feeling of deja vo? Tune in next time on TOTAL! DRAMA! HORROR!"

**Lily- "Hi people I'm here to ask you to please review."**

**Abby- "You're here to **_**tell**_** them Lily. If you don't review I'll come in your dreams and rip your eyes out." She walks away mad. Lily mouths to the screen with a scared look on her face "I'm sorry." then follows Abby.**


End file.
